


honey

by wordlocker



Series: every vixx pairing [15]
Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Mild Comeplay, Sex between Minors, unrelated step siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordlocker/pseuds/wordlocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a few months short of leaving for college, hongbin didn’t think a measly kid of a stepbrother would change his semi-perfect life. that was before he met sanghyuk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	honey

**Author's Note:**

> please check the additional tags for warnings;;

The man his mother is dating has a son. That’s all he cares to take away from the spiel his mother is on at dinner, filtering the information idly while he pretends to be interested. After all, he honestly can’t be bothered about his mom’s love life or how successful her boyfriend is.

 

All is well and good until the guy decides to propose, and Hongbin’s mother decides to say yes. So all of a sudden he’s expected to get to know this boy because they’re supposed to be _family_. Hongbin doesn’t have much choice in the matter, but he doesn’t really care much, either. He’s practically grown – almost an adult, now, and he doubts a measly kid of a stepbrother would in any way change his semi-perfect life.

 

And then they meet.

 

Hongbin’s mother insists on having their first get-together at home, even though she’s a mediocre cook, at most. Hongbin thinks it might be better this way, though, better than his future new family be shocked at how bland her jjigae is later. Also, there’s chance that he might be able to sneak back into his room if things become too boring. So he washes up after helping to chop some carrots and peel some potatoes, and waits around in his room playing some video games on his console. His mother calls for him at half past six.

 

“Sanghyuk is here!” she says.

 

As if Hongbin is supposed to know this Sanghyuk person. Hongbin doesn’t make friends easily anyway, so if his mother thinks he’s going to buddy up with the kid, she’s got another think coming. 

 

But, apparently, so does Hongbin.

 

Because as the living room comes into view, it’s becoming clear that Hongbin’s future stepbrother isn’t some annoying curly-haired brat with buck teeth and grimy hands at all. The boy looking at him is pretty much the complete opposite, and perhaps he doesn’t deserve the A he got on last month’s Biology test because he’d stupidly assumed the kid would be plain-looking from his mother’s fiance’s appearance without any regards towards the wonderful magic that is genetics.

 

“Uh,” he says dumbly, certain that his right eye is twitching nervously. “Hi.”

 

“Hello,” Sanghyuk greets pleasantly. His magnificently pink lips stretches into a wide smile, eyes curved into lovely crescents.

 

“Dinner will be ready in ten minutes,” Hongbin’s mother pipes up from next to him. She pats his forearm and Hongbin almost jumps out of his skin. “Why don’t you take Sanghyuk to your room and show him around?”

 

The past Hongbin, the one who’s not on the verge of vibrating out of his own body from how attracted he is to the boy that he’s only just met for twenty seconds, would have said something along the line of, “I’m not five!”

 

Present Hongbin, after he’s sure he can speak without swallowing his own tongue, simply nods and makes a vague _come here_ gesture to Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk, who’s as tall as Hongbin (maybe even taller?) when he stands up. _Fuck_ , Hongbin thinks, why does he has to have a thing for tall boys with chiseled jaws and flawless cheekbones. 

 

Sanghyuk follows him quietly up the stairs, and as Hongbin awkwardly ushers him into his bedroom, their shoulders brush. Hongbin feels a little faint, and hates himself for being such a delicate little flower.

 

“Uh. There’s not really much to see in here.”

 

Sanghyuk nods, but he’s walking over to Hongbin’s feature wall and taking stock of his posters. “Dad wants me to call you hyung. Is that okay?”

 

It’s a little bit out of nowhere and it takes Hongbin a few seconds to process. Embarrassing. “Sure. I guess.”

 

“I’m two years younger than you,” Sanghyuk adds breezily, and Hongbin dies a little inside because he’s _definitely_ not supposed to have the hots for a sixteen year-old, brother or not. Sanghyuk turns to look at him, his eyes much too intense for his age. “Do you have a boyfriend, Hongbin hyung?”

 

It’s the first time in his eighteen years of existence that Hongbin has choked on air. He wouldn’t recommend it to anyone. “No,” he says carefully, not to sound like he’s appalled by the idea.

 

Sanghyuk seems to have no such thought, gliding across his room as he inspects Hongbin’s cork board where he puts up his photographs. “Do you want one?”

 

The conversation is a lot different than what Hongbin had ever pictured – for one Sanghyuk doesn’t even _sound_ sixteen, and Hongbin didn’t anticipate that he would be so engrossed in ogling Sanghyuk’s ass that he misses the boy coming to stand right in front of him. Up close, Sanghyuk’s mouth looks extremely soft and kissable. “Not really,” he manages.

 

Sanghyuk’s pitch black eyes slide down his body, a crooked smile tugging at his mouth. “Hmm. Shame.”

 

Hongbin is starting to wonder if this is some kind of a weird, intense wet dream that he’s having, that he’s in fact fallen asleep while waiting for his plain-looking future stepfather and non-attractive, non-sexual future stepbrother to come for dinner.

 

But then his mother is calling them down to eat, and Hongbin is still standing inches away from this super hot boy, gazes locked heatedly. 

 

Fuck.

 

/

 

The wedding preparation goes by in a flurry. Mostly because Hongbin’s participation is restricted to saying yes or no to the colorings of his suit. He prefers it that way. Their families meet up a couple more times after the first, and nothing much changes. Sanghyuk keeps giving him those goddamn bedroom eyes that Hongbin begins to think it’s just his _regular_ eyes, but it’s Hongbin that’s been projecting his own lewd thoughts onto it. 

 

He dreams about Sanghyuk a lot, though. It’s mortifying. Some nights it get so intense that he jolts awake from coming, boxers and sheets sticky, a pleasant buzz thrumming all the way to the tips of his fingers and toes. Sometimes he wishes the wedding would come quicker, so maybe the illusion of this sexy boy would be shattered soon – he’s positive there must be something about Sanghyuk that will gross him out once they’re living together. A louder part of him thinks it’ll be complete hell for him – close quarters and nowhere to hide. He doesn’t look forward to popping a boner in the middle of their family bonding time.

 

Sanghyuk is transferring to his school, his mother tells him, and she requests that Hongbin looks after him, so he’ll fit in nicely. Hongbin thinks he should panic. He’s never had to look after someone at school before. Except maybe for Jaehwan. But his idiot best friend is stronger (and smarter) than he lets on, so Hongbin is rarely even worried. Sanghyuk seems like a fine, well-adjusted boy. But he’s been so _blatant_ about things he said that Hongbin fears for him a little. Maybe people will take a look at that massive shoulder width and be intimidated. Hongbin definitely hopes so. 

 

_I start school on monday. see you!_

 

Hongbin tries not to appear too excited (or too _anything_ , really) when they meet up in front of the school building, Jaehwan swaying sleepily at his side. Sanghyuk looks good (to zero surprise from Hongbin) in his brand new uniform, legs a mile long in those charcoal grey slacks. 

 

“Hey, this is Jaehwan,” Hongbin introduces, flapping a hand in his best friend’s direction. “Jaehwan, this is Sanghyuk.”

 

Hongbin loves Jaehwan, but the guy can be over the top sometimes. Fortunately he’s much too sleep deprived to do more than offer an enthusiastic wave which Sanghyuk returns. 

 

“I’ll show you to the office,” Hongbin offers, and Sanghyuk nods appreciatively.

 

“I’m gonna head to class. Catch some Zs,” Jaehwan interrupts. “See you guys later.”

 

Hongbin watches helplessly as Jaehwan bounds away, firetruck red backpack bopping behind him. He turns into the hallway and Sanghyuk silently follows. He tries pointing out the different parts of the school to Sanghyuk, but soon feels silly when Sanghyuk only hums in reply and people start watching them like they’re on exhibition. 

 

“It’s alright,” Sanghyuk says without preamble as soon as Hongbin’s impromptu campus guide tapers down. “I’m used to the stares.”

 

Hongbin frowns. “They stare at you at your old school, too?” 

 

Sanghyuk shrugs. “I’m a head taller than, like, ninety percent of people,” he explains. “Also, I’m hot.”

 

Hongbin very nearly trips over nothing, spluttering. Sanghyuk stops in front of the office door and turns to smile at him. 

 

“That must be why they stare at you, too,” he says. “Go to your class, hyung. I can take it from here.”

 

“I – I’m—” Hongbin blinks, before blurting the only thought in his mind at the moment. “I wanna see you at lunch.”

 

Sanghyuk grins, lowering his voice deliberately. “It’s a date.”

 

Hongbin must have been gaping like a moron in front of the door for minutes, because the next thing he knows, a teacher nudges him sharply and barks for him to _get to class_.

 

/

 

Things come to a head (quite literally) at the wedding. It’s not overly lavish, but fancy enough that Hongbin feels mildly prickly in his suit, forced to sit on the side during all the hoopla following the actual vows and altar for fear of stepping onto a frail old lady or small child’s foot. He’s idly nursing a non-alcoholic champagne (which tastes disgusting – maybe he should’ve insisted on Mountain Dew when his mother made confirmations with the caterer) when Sanghyuk finds him.

 

The kid (sixteen, sixteen, _sixteen_ : his brain (or libido, to be exact) keeps chanting) looks amazing. Hongbin had hoped his mind has been tricking him into believing that Sanghyuk is way hotter than he actually is. But of course when they first saw each other this morning, Hongbin had nearly suffer a coronary at how delicious the boy looked in his three-piece suit.

 

“Aren’t you going to dance, hyung?”

 

Hongbin absolutely hates that half-smirk on Sanghyuk’s face. He wishes he can smack ( _kiss_ ) it off his perfect lips. “I don’t dance,” Hongbin says. “Ever.”

 

“Why not?” Sanghyuk asks, eyebrow cocked. “You have the body for it.”

 

Hongbin is ridiculously proud of how he’s learned to control his reactions to the things Sanghyuk says. “No, I really don’t,” he scoffs.

 

One of Sanghyuk’s large hands fall on his shoulder and Hongbin nearly jolts out of his seat. “Trust me, you do.”

 

“What?” Hongbin scoffs a second time. “You’re an expert in the matter?”

 

Sanghyuk shrugs, and Hongbin wishes his shoulders don’t look so freaking broad in that jacket. “Sort of. I’m the captain of my dance team.”

 

Hongbin, as he often finds himself these days, gapes. It takes about two milliseconds for him to decide he really, really doesn’t need the mental image of Sanghyuk grinding his hips in a brightly lit studio. “You – _guh_ – what?”

 

Sanghyuk smiles, but it’s not teasing, and tugs him out of the chair. “C’mon,” he urges, hair flopping into his eyes as he turns around to look at Hongbin.

 

Hongbin is possibly too mesmerized to protest, stumbling along until he finds himself in one of the waiting rooms of the hotel, air thick with the aroma of fresh flowers. Sanghyuk pulls at his hand again, and Hongbin staggers close, mind and heart racing at equally breakneck speed.

 

“What – what are you doing?” Hongbin croaks. 

 

Sanghyuk grasps his hand and places the other one on the jut of his hip. “Showing you,” he says, almost just as breathless. “How dancing can be.”

 

Hongbin chuckles dryly at that, breath catching in his throat. “We can’t even hear the music in here.”

 

Sanghyuk’s gaze flicks upwards, and their eyes meet. “That’s okay,” he whispers, and Hongbin finds himself transfixed at the sight of parted pink lips. 

 

He lets Sanghyuk guide him by the hip and hand, swaying softly, even though it feels ridiculous to be slow dancing without any music especially considering they’re both teenaged guys. It’s as if Sanghyuk is in his head, because all of a sudden he’s moving his pelvis in such a way that makes Hongbin’s throat dry up, their hips now pressed so tightly together any semblance of whatever they’re doing being platonic disappears into thin air. They gyrate against each other, bitten off noises so loud in the empty room. At one point Sanghyuk stills, and Hongbin nearly whines at the loss of friction, but his eyes zero in on the soft, imploring look in Sanghyuk’s own.

 

“It’s my birthday today,” Sanghyuk says, the light tone in his voice making him sound so young. “Can I get a birthday kiss, hyung?”

 

Hongbin has to bite the inside of his cheek from obliging so easily, forcing out a humorless laugh. “I don’t think that’s a thing.”

 

Sanghyuk gnaws on his bottom lip before releasing it, plump and reddened, and Hongbin’s entire resolve crumbles. “Can’t you kiss me anyway?”

 

Sanghyuk’s half-lidded eyes are the last thing Hongbin sees before he’s surging forward, capturing those gorgeous lips and probing them open, tongue licking into the hot cavern of Sanghyuk’s mouth. Sanghyuk is enthusiastic, making up for his lack of finesse by eagerly meeting Hongbin in the middle, hands clutching Hongbin’s arms until they nearly topple over.

 

Hongbin ends the kiss and immediately regrets it – the sight of Sanghyuk all messed up and kiss swollen making his dick throb painfully. “ _Shit_.”

 

Sanghyuk, apparently, doesn’t care that he’s about to die from a monster erection because he leans in, nosing at the spot beneath Hongbin’s jaw and gently says, “I want to try sucking you off, hyung. Please?”

 

Hongbin stumbles back, the shot of lust spiking up his spine startling, and bumps into the rose-patterned wall. Even before he’s finished nodding Sanghyuk’s crowded against him, hands sliding down his sides and nose brushing against his. The first sign of nerves Sanghyuk shows is the way his fingers tremble at the button of Hongbin’s pants, but Hongbin pecks him on the lips and it seems to spur him on, Hongbin’s cock springing free, weeping into his hand.

 

Sanghyuk exhales shakily, looking down at the curl of his own fingers around Hongbin’s length, like he doesn’t believe they’re actually here. Doing this. Hongbin can totally relate. Until Sanghyuk drops down to his knees and licks tentatively at the head of his dick, and Hongbin’s brain struggles to catch up with his heart, pounding crazily in his chest. Sanghyuk seems to decide to taste him first, lapping around the crown and up the sides, before he apparently deems it good enough to put into his mouth, swallowing halfway down before pulling back. 

 

The sound of him sucking down Hongbin’s cock is lewd, and if Hongbin isn’t too busy trying not to come, he would try to file it away in his memory, just for how hot it is. Sanghyuk fists the base of it as he tongues at the underside, clearly inexperienced but eager to please, and it’s fucking with Hongbin’s insides how endearing he is like this – amused noises mingled with pleased moans even as Hongbin loses enough control to clutch at his hair. He seems to like that, hollowing his cheeks and sucking harder, eyes shut tight in concentration. 

 

Hongbin can hear muffled voices from behind the closed door through the lust haze, and his brain clears enough for him to realize that they’re in the bride’s changing room where his mother was in not two hours ago. The likelihood of either of their parents or _grandmothers_ walking in magnifies the thrum of excitement, and Hongbin comes pretty quickly, barely managing to warn Sanghyuk with garbled half-words and a tap to his cheek. 

 

Sanghyuk swallows a part of it, the rest smeared all over the bottom half of his face, and Hongbin thinks he’s ruined for porn for the rest of his life – nothing can ever be hotter than this. Sanghyuk’s pink tongue darts out to lick at his bottom lip, his dark eyes flashing as Hongbin’s gaze drops to his crotch, a sizeable bump tenting his pants. Hongbin doesn’t ask, shoving Sanghyuk so he’s sitting on the loveseat in the middle of the room, legs splayed and ready.

 

“Show me how, hyung,” Sanghyuk requests, the rasp in his voice making Hongbin’s breath hitch. He leans in, kissing Sanghyuk square on the mouth, not caring about the mess, and Sanghyuk whines.

 

Sanghyuk’s strong thighs stiffen underneath his hands, and Hongbin smiles at him. “But you did so good, Sanghyuk-ah. You didn’t need me to teach you.”

 

Pink dusts Sanghyuk’s cheeks, surprisingly coy, and Hongbin aches to kiss him once more. “Want to know how you like it,” he says, sultry and soft. “So I can do better next time.”

 

Hongbin groans, almost yanking Sanghyuk’s pants off as soon as it’s undone, and promptly drools at the sight of his dick. He’s so hard already, pretty pink and wet, and Hongbin doesn’t even bother toying with him before wrapping his lips around the tip. Sanghyuk yelps, jolting at the drag of Hongbin’s tongue across the slit, digging slightly inside. Hongbin foregoes the teasing and goes straight to the main event, swirling his tongue and lightly sucking until the boy beneath him starts to shake, moaning out his name, precome dribbling into his mouth.

 

When Hongbin swallows Sanghyuk’s cock right to the base, he shoots in no time at all, a high keening noise trapped behind the hand he clamps over his mouth. Hongbin almost chokes on the spurt to the back of his throat, but it makes him feel _powerful_ , and he jumps to his feet with a huge grin on his face.

 

“That was fun,” he chirps, marveling in how wrecked Sanghyuk looks – messy pulled hair and come-stained chin. “We should do it again sometime.” 

 

/

 

Sometime turns out to be quite soon. Hongbin can’t even blame his mother for leaving on a week-long honeymoon trip with a stack of cash in each of their palms and strict warning to not hold any sort of party or invite a bunch of rowdy friends over. She never said anything about _this_.

 

This is Sanghyuk writhing on Hongbin’s lap, bare and slick with sweat and a couple of other things, shamelessly chasing his second orgasm at the end of Hongbin’s dick. Somewhere between them making out on the couch and Sanghyuk bashfully pressing Hongbin’s fingers to his already-wet entrance (“I wanted to be ready for you, hyung”), Hongbin has a vague feeling that it’s too much, too soon. But then his fingers sink into Sanghyuk and he’s rewarded with a hot, damp moan against his ear and Hongbin hasn’t looked back ever since. 

 

Sanghyuk comes on himself when Hongbin presses against his prostate, three fingers in, and yet he’s still pleading for Hongbin to take him – unsheathed. 

 

“I’m – I’ve never done it, I swear,” Sanghyuk whimpers, every trace of bravado he’s shown in Hongbin’s presence gone at the moment. “You’re my first, hyung, please. I want – I just want you.”

 

Hongbin relents, and he thinks he always will, with Sanghyuk, but when he’s kneeling in between Sanghyuk’s legs, lining up, the kid stops him with a hand to his chest. Hongbin’s so hard he can barely breathe, and the sight of Sanghyuk all splayed open for him is almost too much, but he perseveres. Until Sanghyuk opens his fucking mouth.

 

“Can I ride you instead?”

 

Sanghyuk swivels his hips and bounces particularly hard on a down stroke and moans brokenly, driving Hongbin insane, forcing him to dig his fingers into smooth flesh to keep the boy from toppling off. “Shit, Hyukie – fuck, _baby_ , slow down.”

 

It only serves to spur him on even more, driven mad by that pet name, dark eyes glazed over as he looks down at Hongbin. Hongbin’s hit with a need to kiss him, those pink petal lips taunting him from above, and he wraps his hands around Sanghyuk’s neck to pull him down. The shift in angle causes Sanghyuk to choke, lithe body locking up all over as he comes and comes, hot ropes of it smeared between their bellies. Hongbin swallows all of his moans and screams, holding him close as he rides through it, trembling as the high subsides.

 

Hongbin feels Sanghyuk flutter all around him, and he breaks their kiss, sobbing when Sanghyuk keeps clenching and unclenching deliberately. His groan is muffled against Sanghyuk’s chest when he comes – the hardest he’s ever experienced, the force of it massive enough that Hongbin thinks his heart stops for a moment. There’s so much of it – spilling out of Sanghyuk and drenching their thighs, sticky and hot. Hongbin burns with more than just shame afterwards, shuddering in Sanghyuk’s arms as the kid kisses him, soft and sweet, a complete contrast to the state they’re in.

 

“Fuck, we need to clean up this mess—”

 

“Not it!” Sanghyuk yells, grinning like the brat that he is as he flops backward to lounge on the filthy couch, their legs tangled in the middle.

 

Hongbin swats his thigh, but has to leave in order to stop staring at how he’s chewing on his bottom lip, casually fingering the tacky puddle in the dip of his toned stomach (really, it should be a crime how _hot_ Sanghyuk is). He comes back to spread legs and long fingers touching the slowly dripping come at Sanghyuk’s mildly swollen rim, and Hongbin groans as he sinks to his knees next to the couch.

 

“ _Sanghyuk_ ,” he reprimands, although it sounds more like a plea.

 

Sanghyuk shakes his head, smiling sweetly. “No,” he says. “I like it when you call me – that.”

 

Hongbin sighs, but indulges him. “Baby, help me clean this up, okay?”

 

Sanghyuk grins, cheeks balling up, and Hongbin’s heart stutters at how it makes him warm from the inside out.

 

/

 

Hongbin figures it won’t last long. As soon as the strangely intense sexual attraction – lust, really – wears off (and after the stuff that they’ve been doing, it’s bound to, Hongbin’s sure), they’ll go back to being decently friendly stepbrothers bickering over stupid things like video games and pizza toppings.

 

But with each day that passes, Hongbin gets a sinking feeling that he’s wrong. 

 

There’s a constant fondness, now, when he looks at Sanghyuk. He still thinks Sanghyuk is the hottest human being he’s ever encountered in real life, but there’s also a craving to always make Sanghyuk smile and laugh, and to touch even when they’re not doing anything remotely sexual.

 

Sanghyuk acts appropriately at school, trading back pats and casual smiles as they pass each other in the hallway, occasionally joining Jaehwan and him at lunch only to steal food off of Hongbin’s plate like any other younger brother. But he’ll slip his hand into Hongbin’s pocket as soon as they’re far enough from the school gate, taking the long route just so they can press close against each other, or hold hands if Hongbin feels like it.

 

Hongbin’s self-actualized enough to sense that what they have leans more towards romantic than erotic, now.

 

Sanghyuk is the one who brings the topic up, sort of. Just like how he stepped up first by demanding that birthday kiss months ago. “Did you hear anything about college yet, hyung?”

 

Hongbin shakes his head, shoulder bumping into Sanghyuk’s (broader now, as a result of his swimming meets at school). “Still waiting to hear from my first choice.”

 

His first choice of school is thirty minutes away, conveniently one of the best for his chosen major, and Hongbin thinks he’s never wanted anything more in his entire life. Except, maybe—

 

“What if you don’t get in?” Sanghyuk asks, small, the back of his hand brushing against Hongbin’s.

 

“Wow,” Hongbin scoffs, knocking into his side, but the kid is too sturdy to even move. “Thanks for the vote of confidence.”

 

Sanghyuk laughs, boyish and bright, and Hongbin has the urge to look away from his chocolate brown eyes before he falls further (part of him suspects there’s nowhere further he can fall). “I’m just saying,” he grins, finally threading their fingers together and grinning wider when Hongbin doesn’t pull away. “I know you’re good enough to get in, but what if?”

 

Hongbin takes a minute to mull over his reply, squeezing the hand in his. “Then we’ll still make this work. Somehow, we’ll make it work.”

 

Sanghyuk nods, lips pursed but not unhappy. “And it’ll only be a few months before I can go, too. I’ll definitely get into whichever school you’re in.”

 

Hongbin smiles, leans up (damn the Han genes and unnecessary growth spurt) and kisses the crown of Sanghyuk’s head, dropping another one to the spur of his jaw when Sanghyuk sighs happily. “You will,” he says. “Now let’s go get some ice cream.”

 

Sanghyuk whoops loudly, yanking him down the street, hands entangled tightly with the promise of sticky sweet kisses later.

**Author's Note:**

> » this is it. the end. 15 fics, approx. 67, 000 words, lots of love and support from you guys. thank you for staying through this challenge.
> 
>  
> 
> » do stay tuned for something extra ;)


End file.
